Earn WS by Helping
You can earn WS for yourself by helping out fellow members. Helping Trainees Rules For every 2 classes or requirements a TG/Warder does with a trainee, 1 requirement in their own WS slot is fullfilled. They can choose the requirement they drop from their own training. Only two reqs per WS slot can be dropped in favor of helping a trainee. The TG has to complete one trainees' 2 WS upgrades, or 1 WS upgrade of 2 trainees to get a free req. However, a TG or warder cannot skip a Ceremony (WS9 and WS15) by helping out someone with their WS training. The Tower Guard Ceremony and BladeMaster Ceremony are part of life in the Yards and can be seen as rights of passage to the next level. WS Slots: Warder/TG (8 - 11), Defender (12-14), Master (15-17), Grand Master(18-20) Report your WS reqs and the mentoring you have done on the Report board. Trainees from the Yards, Aes Sedai and Accepted and other division trainees can be helped to earn WS. If your mentee earns WS and you did not help him/her yourself by participating in the thread, you do not earn credit for that. If your mentee starts off with a WS of 2 and wants to retro the arrival in the Yards, for WS 1 you can help him/her with this. Howeve, retro RP does not count for this rule. You cannot earn WS by helping someone to gain WS they have already passed. Same goes for TG's who start at WS because they stared over with a new character, if they choose to retro their character as a trainee and you help them with the WS they want to earn, you do not earn reqs from this for yourself. We see Retro RP as a form of character development and not as a way of advancing your character's WS. An example of how this works: Lyv takes on Ran as a trainee and helps him through WS 1 - 2 and WS 2-3 this will allow her to take one of her own reqs of the list of to-do's. So when she helps Ran through 3-4 and 4-5 she can remove another req from her list of to-do's. She then posts these mentor reqs on the Report board and Andular or Sovald will approve the next WS. You are not allowed to trade in more than 2 Requirements per WS slot, because we do want you to do a bit of training and character development. You can choose to help another trainee or get a mentee for yourself. This rule does not apply for helping TG's, but only for mentoring and helping trainees out with their requirements. Helping out means that you actively participate in the planning and writing of the RP, you have to be in the RP. And trainees, if you choose to help a TG get a higher WS, why not try to combine the RP with your own training and thus gain WS for yourself too. If you have any more questions on how this works or you are in doubt about your own situation, ask our Mistress of Trainees at warders.mot@gmail.com Helping Tower Guards and Warders Helping two Tower Guards or Warders with one of the following requirements (to our satisfaction): Tower Guard Ceremony, Blade Master Ceremony, Grand Master Spar, Path Training, Bond Studies or Disciplines will fill a requirement of your choice (not in the mandatory option however only a choice slot) See the requirements for exact uses. Category:Warders Category:All Category:Warder Training